


Sherlolly 10: Twice

by George_Sand



Series: George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit but always fun sweet and consensual, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mercy - Freeform, Molly in charge, Molly wearing only pants, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sherlock naked, Slow Burn, Virgin Sherlock, almost there, beg, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are almost there.This is part 10 of George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1.  Please read them in order, they build upon each other.Molly arranges Sherlock until he’s on his back, knees bent, feet flat on the bed.  She props his shoulders up on several pillows, saying “I want you to be able to see."She gets on her hands and knees between his legs, her face hovering above his groin.  She gives him a playfully questioning look and he says, a little nervously, “Yes”.Sherlock knows that she is aware of his eyes watching her.  Molly glances up with a beautiful smile before she.........Sherlock knows he is almost there.  Then – Molly sits back and breaks all contact. Without her stimulus to throw him over the edge, he doesn’t come, and looks at her with desperate eyes and a sweaty brow.  He half moans, half whispers, “Molly.  Please!”





	

          Low moans, deep whimpers and heavy exhalations fill Molly’s kitchen.  She sits on her chair with Sherlock kneeling between her knees.  Her hands are tangled in his hair and his are struggling with the buttons on her jeans.  Molly stands up, opening her jeans, and smiles shyly at Sherlock.  He smiles back, watching as her sparkling eyes become dull and a frustrated growl climbs out of her throat.   Her eyes clear and find his again as she says, despondently, “Love, it might be…cleaner…if we wait a few days.”  His brow furrows momentarily as he processes her statement. 

 

           “I think I understand.  I can wait.”  He smiles regretfully.

 

           “Love, it may not be the best timing for _me_ , but we can find out more of what _you_ like.”  His shirt is already on the ground, as is hers. 

 

          She takes off her jeans, now just in pants and bra, and starts plying Sherlock’s belt.  He is mystified, why are they undressing if Molly’s not ready today?  Now just in pants, he follows Molly to her bed and lays down.  Molly arranges him until he’s on his back, knees bent, feet flat on the bed.  She props his shoulders up on several pillows, saying “I want you to be able to see."

 

          She gets on her hands and knees between his legs, her face hovering above his groin.  She gives him a playfully questioning look and he says, a little nervously, “Yes”.   Sherlock’s body has softened a bit and Molly is happy to bring him back.  Through his pants, she nuzzles her cheek against him and slides her temple along him as he stiffens.  She puts her mouth on him and touches her tongue to the fabric.  She opens her mouth and lays her lips along his length, cups her hands around him and her mouth, and exhales forcefully.  Her cupped hands trap the hot moist air and it permeates the fabric between his legs, sending a warm thrill into Sherlock’s stomach.  With his head propped up on the pillows, he can watch everything Molly is doing, and he is amazed at what he sees.  As Molly’s face nuzzles into his penis, Sherlock basks in his own pleasure.  He is amazed that Molly can, and wants, to do this for him!  “I love you,” he murmurs.

 

          Molly glances up with a beautiful smile before she slides Sherlock’s pants off.  She cups her hands and mouth around his testicles and exhales hot moist air onto them.  She holds and strokes them softly.  She licks and takes one of them in her mouth, but Sherlock’s fear of pain overcomes his enjoyment and he instinctively grabs her hair.  “No.” 

 

          Molly smiles as she says, “You don’t like that,” gives a gentle kiss, then moves up.  She licks, she kisses, and she sucks hard all around his length, but never touching the head.  When she sees a bead of liquid accumulated there, she holds him up, makes eye contact, and slowly licks it off.  Then she wets her lips and takes him in her mouth.

 

          Sherlock knows that she is aware of his eyes watching her.  Maybe that’s why she is arching her back so cunningly, moving her shoulders so her small breasts swing enticingly.  But she is beautiful, he thinks, as he watches himself disappear between her lips.  He gently rocks his hips to her rhythm, using immense willpower to prevent himself from thrusting deep into her mouth.  She stills him with a hand on his hip, then lets all but his head slip out of her mouth.  Gently, she takes his head in her teeth and tickles the tip with her tongue.  He can feel it, he’s going to come any second now – Molly suddenly sits back so they are no longer touching.  Without her stimulus to throw him over the edge, he doesn’t come, and looks at her with desperate eyes and a sweaty brow.  He half moans, half whispers, “Molly.  Please!”

 

           “Not yet, Love.”

 

          After allowing him a few long seconds of recovery, she straddles him, centering him under her.  She still wears her pants.  She sits up tall and slowly begins rocking her hips.  Sherlock can see his head disappear, emerge, then disappear again under her mound as she moves, and realizes that she is enjoying herself as she closes her eyes and smiles gently.  He watches as she takes off her bra, leans over his chest, then slides down until he is between her breasts.  She works her shoulders and back, arms around Sherlock’s legs, gripping his hips as she chafes up and down, always keeping him in her cleavage.  Then she puts her face down and, though he can’t see, Sherlock can feel her alternately lick and blow cold air onto his head as it emerges from her breasts with each wave.  Then she rises slightly and lets go of his legs, until the tip of one hard nipple is the only piece of her skin in contact with Sherlock’s.  He watches in ecstasy as she moves to slide it up and down his length, then does the same with the other.  Then with her nose.  Then her tongue.  Then a stream of cool air from between her pink lips.  She can see Sherlock throb as his hips move with her face, and knows he is almost there.  Then – she sits back and breaks all contact. Sherlock’s hips thrust into air, but with nothing to receive him, his body doesn’t come.  “Molly!” Her name comes out in a strangled cry. “Please!”

 

          He lurches to sit up and pull her back down with him.  She willingly comes and straddles him for a long, deep kiss.  After a time, Sherlock rolls her over and as she settles onto the bed, she grasps him firmly.  She curls the other hand farther up his length, making a welcome tunnel.  As he begins to move, her hands return his pressure, thrust for thrust.  His mind detaches and becomes submerged, weightless, in blank euphoria.  Working his body faster and harder, his awareness floats away as he becomes enraptured in pure physical joy.  Then he comes.  His entire body goes ridged, his mind snaps back into his skull, and all that matters is to surge as deeply as possible into Molly.  With all his power, he thrusts his hips against Molly’s, holding, pressing hard as waves of pleasure shoot through him into Molly’s hands.  Molly. 

 

           “Molly,” he utters weakly.

 

           “I love you,” she whispers back.

 

          Presently, being held in her arms as he tries to recover, he realizes, _I begged for mercy. Twice._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta-ed, please leave constructive criticism!


End file.
